Faith and Hope
by BM22OwenstinaKB
Summary: On July 10 Hope H. & Faith A. became friends the same date Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson meet again after 13 years apart. Once in love but due to a lie they broke up. Now can Hope & Faith fix their fathers' relationship and bring them back together again?


**Author's Note: This story just popped up in my head after reading the Klaine fanfic "No What They Tell Us". I literally read the 30 chapters in one day even though the next day I had a huge project coming up. I still think till this day, the story was worth it. **

**I hope at least one person likes this story. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

_**"No matter what happens, we'll always be together and I'll always love you."**_

* * *

><p><strong>New York, New York - Hummel Residence – June 10, 2025 – 9:30 am<strong>

All was quiet in the neighborhood that morning.

The sun was brightly shining down, radiating heat all around. The sky was clear as day and the clouds were as white as the fur of sheep. It was a little windy, making the trees and the other plants move to a secret dance only they knew. Families living in the neighborhood were just about to wake up at the moment but one family was already up and about.

The Hummel Family that is.

The Hummels lived in a Victorian mansion, just like any other house in the neighborhood, except it has other perks others don't have like a huge porch in the front and blossoming backyard in the back. The mansion was painted in lilac, the windows were huge with bars in front of them, and the front door was huge, as if it was signalling to all who passes by "to come in and make yourself comfortable."

Everyone in the neighborhood loves the Hummels for the head of the house is a well-active member of the community. He kept everything organized and planned most of the activities. And his angelic daughter, well, she was the bell of the ball of the community. Always energetic and greeting people with so much respect and with a thousand-watt smile, most of the families wished she was their daughter.

That same angel, though respectful when she was outside her house, inside, she was just like any other nine year old girl.

Crazy and always trying to have fun.

Seizing the day, just like her father when he was in college.

She's lso the reason why the Hummel residence was the only residence in the neighborhood that noise can be heard.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

The baby angel chanted throughout the Hummel house. She came thundering downstairs wearing one of her father's dresses that he made just for his little angel last year. It was an angel dress made from lilac, with a lot of sparkly sequences and purple ribbons dangling, and even comes with a pair of feathery wings. He made it just for her on her birthday last year and from then on, it was her favorite dress, along with her purple ballerina shoes.

For her father, she was the angel he needed in his life that God, even though he doesn't believe in him, sent him to love and cherish forever. She came around just the time he needed her most and now, her father couldn't think of life without her.

To add to her fabulous dress, she put on make-up by herself her lovely angelic face, the make-up was a gift from her grandmother Carole last time they visited Ohio and grandmother Carole even thought her how to use the blush-on and lipstick to make her extra pretty. Though her dad told her wear make-up only when it's necessary since too much make-up is bad for the skin, her father always has a huge grin when she wears it. He tells her every time that she is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

When she reached the last step, she looked around for her father. Seeing he wasn't insight, she called again with her high-pitched angelic voice that she got from him.

"Daddy Kurtie!"

"I'm right here angel!" Daddy Kurt called out from the backyard. The angel beamed and came running towards the backyard excitedly and full of spirit. She pushed the screen door open and saw her father, his light brown hair a mess, wearing only a plain white t-shirt and worn out jeans, down on his knees, watering his lovely tulips and orchids, humming to a tune she didn't recognized.

"Daddy, look at me!" She cried happily, jumping in place because of her excitement. Her father put down the water can, stood up from his knees, and turned around to see her lovely, a huge smile on his face when he saw her. "I look so pretty!" She said excitedly.

_Oh my...my daughter looks so lovely, definitely got it from me. _

He thought proudly as he walked towards his angel. She twirled in place for her father to get a better view of her dress and he laughed. He gently scooped her off her feet and brought her closer to his face. "Wow, I've never seen a more beautiful angel than you." He told lovingly, nuzzling his nose to her nose, giving her an Eskimo kiss.

The angel giggled and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. She felt so proud of herself. It's like she won the Olympics or maybe the Miss Universe Pageant. She was the Queen of the angels.

"Daddy, can we go to the park? I want to show the world my beautiful dress!" She asked kindly, her eyes sparkling as she looked at him a little pleadingly.

Kurt Hummel chuckled at his daughter as he put her down and caressed her rosy cheeks with his thumb lovingly. "Sure thing, sweetie just let me go upstairs and find something that could compare to your fabulous dress, okay?"

Hope Charlaine Hummel groaned but still continued to smile that angel smile to her father. "But daddy...that would take HOURS!" She complained, mostly joking, a teasing smile on her face.

"There is no rushing in fashion, my angel. Always remember that. Fashion takes time. Every day is an opportunity for fashion." Kurt pointed out as he removed his gardening gloves and placed them inside his pockets.

"Hey, what if you can help me pick my outfit? That would be fun and it wouldn't be so long!" He suggested, bending over so that he is eye-level with his beautiful nine year old daughter.

"Okay!" She cheerfully agreed, grabbing onto her father's soft hands and gently tugging Kurt towards the house. Kurt silently chuckled to himself.

_My daughter is really crazy. _He concluded.

_Just like me. _

* * *

><p><strong>New York, New York, Anderson Residence – June 10, 2025 – 8:45 am<strong>

All around the neighborhood, a new gossip started spreading out like a disease starting last month. Housewives and even some husbands kept talking about the new family moving in to the old Hemsworth residence. The Hemsworth residence used to reside an old married couple, Remington Hemsworth and Caroline Hemsworth. Both were the ideal couple in neighborhood. Almost all the married couples there idolized the two for they have been married for sixty years and their love for each other is still going strong. As Mr. Hemsworth once said,

"Every day, I still find something that makes me fall in love with my Caroline deeper, and makes me think how did I get so lucky?" To which the wives would "awww..." in answer and husbands shakes their heads in amusement.

Sadly, tragedy striked the couple when Mrs. Hemsworth was diagnosed with a brain tumor. She had only less than a few months to live. The whole neighborhood was devastated when they heard the news and all expressed their deepest sympathies to the Hemsworth. But Mrs. Hemsworth was having none of it. As much as Mr. Hemsworth wanted Mrs. Hemsworth to get surgery, she wanted to simply spend her last days on her travelling the world with her husband and savouring every minute of it. So, the Hemsworths decided to travel around the world and therefore, didn't need their house anymore. They put their house on sale and two weeks later, it was sold to the Anderson family.

Tearful goodbyes surrounded the whole neighborhood when the Hemsworths are about to leave. And some even resented the new family who bought the Hemsworth residence, reasoning that they made Hemsworths leave far too soon. But that all change when they heard the Anderson family was a rich family coming from California and the head of the family was a known doctor.

That quiet morning, a red minivan stopped right in front of house, along with a moving van behind them. The car door open and out came a man with dark brown hair slicked back with hair gel, wearing Ray ban sunglasses. He wore a blue Lacosse polo shirt, black Ralph Lawrence pants, and dress shoes. He looked like a businessman and a supermodel as he twirled his car keys and looked at his new house.

_Wow. She's a beauty. _He thought as he stared at it. Apparently, so did his daughter thought.

"Wow, dad! The house looks really amazing!" His daughter inquired in disbelief as she stepped out of the car and looked at her new house. "I cannot believe you got it in such a low price."

"The house sure is a beauty. Just like you, Faith Samantha Anderson." His father said charmingly, turning his head towards his daughter and smiled.

"Daddy..." His daughter blushed. Her father chuckled; his daughter is such a blusher. Just like her mother.

The house was just like any house in the neighborhood. A Victorian mansion painted in light blue but this came with a huge porch and a swing was softly swaying at the right side. The grass was so green in the front yard and there was even an orange tree blossoming at the left side. The house was looked really well-taken care of and from the looks of both father and daughter; it was a beautiful new home.

"Too bad mom wouldn't be here till next Saturday to see the new house." Faith said a little disappointed as she remembered her busy mom.

_Mom is always busy all the time. _

"I know. Too bad for her." The older man agreed, just as disappointed. Francheska, his wife, was always busy, being the vice president of a major food corporation; she was always on-call for a meeting. Faith nodded in agreement. She wished her mom was here. They were moving into their new home and yet one part of her family was missing.

"Well, kiddo. Looks like it's just you and me, Faith. How about we start unpacking?" Her father suggested, taking off his sunglasses, folding it, and neatly hooking it in his front pocket.

"Uh...sure...dad," Faith said, sounding unenthusiastic about it.

"Dr. Anderson?" a head mover asked, carrying a clipboard, and wearing a sleeveless shirt with old pants. "Can you help point out to my men where should your furniture be placed?"

"Sure," Dr. Blaine Anderson answered. "Come follow me," He gestured as he took out his brand new house keys and walked towards the front door of the house. Faith followed her father inside.

"Fantastic," The head mover mumbled quietly. He turned around and waved to his three waiting men. "Gentlemen, start taking out Dr. Anderson's furniture!" He called out, walking towards the moving van to audit and keep everything organize.

* * *

><p><strong>Lima, Ohio – HudsonHummel Residence - June 10, 2012 – Five days after graduation – 3:15 pm**

_Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were sitting quietly in the Hudson-Hummel kitchen. Finn, Carole, and Burt have their respective appointments, therefore leaving the two lovebirds alone in the house. It was good that they were alone. Today was a momentous day. Today was the day their lives are about to take a turn. _

_They were both staring at the envelopes before them. Both were staring at what the future holds for them. They felt nervous and scared but most of all, feared they weren't going to get into the college they want to go to. And that would seriously strain their relationship. _

_"So..." Kurt began, breaking the silence around them. The silence wasn't awkward but it was full of tension. Nervous tension._

_"So..." _

_"Aren't you going to open you're envelope?" He asked, looking at it with scared eyes._

_"Why should I be the first?" Blaine asked, sounding nervous. As if he wanted to forget the envelope ever existed. _

_"I'm scared," Kurt simply stated._

_"Me too,"  
><em>

_"What if I didn't get in NYU? What if I get stuck here in Lima..." Kurt started to panic._

_"Hey," Blaine said calmly, letting go of the envelope and grabbing hold of his panicking boyfriend's hands. He gently massaged Kurt's palms and said in a soothing voice, "It's going to be alright, Kurt. Stop panicking." _

_"I can't stop panicking, Blaine." Kurt informed him. "We are talking about my future here. OUR future. I can't just not panic when OUR future is on the line..."_

_He was cut short by his boyfriend's hands cupping his face and pressing his lips against his. Kurt's arms went up in surprise for a second before he wrapped them around his boyfriend's neck. He let Blaine deepen the kiss and let all his panic wash away with his tongue twirling around his. Blaine pulled away his lips and grabbed hold of Kurt's slim legs, wrapped them around his waist. He carried him towards the table and gently laid them there, on the envelopes. Blaine slowly crawled on top of Kurt and again, sealed Kurt's lips with his. When his boyfriend starts to panic over something, THIS is the only way Blaine found to stop him doing so. Also, Kurt wasn't minding his boyfriend's way of calming him._

_They continued like that for a few minutes before their lungs were being a bitch and craved for oxygen. Blaine pulled his lips away and nuzzled his nose to Kurt's lovely neck. _

_"Lovely as that was honey, I'm still worried." Kurt whispered, gently running through Blaine's curly hair with his hands. _

_"Stop being such a worry wart," Blaine held his head up to gaze at his boyfriend's eyes. "No matter what happens, we'll always be together and I'll always love you." _

_"Promise?" _

_Blaine answered by pecking Kurt's lips again. "I promise," _

_"Can we not look at those godforsaken envelopes yet, Blaine?"_

_"Absolutely, now shut up and kiss me."_

_And Kurt did. Boy, did he did._

* * *

><p><strong>New York, New York, Hummel Residence – June 10, 2025 – 10:15<strong>

Forty-five minutes later after finishing putting on an outfit his very own daughter chose for him, Kurt Hummel stared at the body mirror hanging in his front hall blankly. He continued to straighten the long sleeves of his white polo but his mind was flying somewhere else. The memory of what happened during this exact date fourteen years ago seems to be haunting him all over again. It was always like this. Never was a year he didn't remember the meaning of this date to him. He tried to forget the date, he really did, but somehow the meaning of the date suddenly pops in his mind and BOOM! He remembered the painful memory again.

To him, this date was D day many people call it. June 10. The date changed his life.

The little angel silently went down the stairs, an attempt to surprise her father and make him scream like a girl. She always giggled when her father sounds like her. As she stepped onto the ground and turned towards the hallway, Hope saw her father just standing there, looking as if he wasn't there.

"Daddy? Are you okay?"

Hope asked, looking a little worried as she went closer and looked at her father. She stood there a few minutes before, simply watching her father's blank look and blank eyes. Usually, her father's eyes convey a feeling that would help her understand him or at least she could read his expression. But right now, he didn't look like anything. And the feelings in his glasz eyes were gone.

She was worried.

The sound of his daughter's voice brought Kurt back to life. He stopped fixing his polo's sleeves and turned his attention towards his worried daughter. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'm fine, angel. Just...fixing my sleeves." He gestured towards his sleeves.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely,"

_"Absolutely, now shut up and kiss me." _The voice from the past suddenly crept in his mind. Kurt unconsciously shook his head, trying to get the voice to shut up and leave him alone.

"What's wrong daddy?" Faith asked, her eyes widening at her father's action. She went closer to her father and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Are you sick?" She predicted, holding onto him tighter.

"No, no my angel," Kurt said reassuringly, patting his daughter's light brown hair. "I'm not sick. I'm just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Adult stuff, angel. Some things you won't understand." Kurt pointed out. He gently brought his hand to Hope's chin and lifted it so that he could look at his daughter's beautiful emerald eyes. "Don't worry, angel. I'm fine." He reassured her, placing a tender kiss on to her little forehead. "Besides, I'd tell you if I feel anything."

"Pinky swear?" Hope asked, looking oh-so-innocent and oh-so-cute that always puts a smile to Kurt's face. Ever since his daughter turned eight, she always looks after him, always worrying when she sees something bad, worrying that her father might be sick and die, just like what happened to her friend's mom. She didn't want anything to happen to her father. Now, Kurt always needs to reassure her that everything's fine.

Kurt hooked his pinky to her pinky, gently swaying their hands. "Pinky swear,"

"Good," Hope was reassured enough.

"Good," Kurt agreed. "Now let's get our park on!" Hope giggled in response. Her father has a weird sense of humor.

She gently tugged her father's hand and guided him towards the door, feeling excited at the thought of showing off her pretty little dress.

* * *

><p><strong>New York, New York, Anderson Residence – June 10, 2025 – 10:45 am<strong>

It took the movers two hours to place the different furnitures and appliances of the Andersons to its proper place in the house. Luckily for them, there were no mess ups this time. Blaine had move a total of five times in his life and in those five times, only this time did the movers did the job perfectly. He tipped them with a hundred dollar bill and gestured them to leave.

By the time they left, Blaine stood motionlessly against the door; his eyes narrowing as a memory silently took over him.

_"Lovely as that was honey, I'm still worried." Kurt whispered, gently running through Blaine's curly hair with his hands. _

_"Stop being such a worry wart," Blaine held his head up to gaze at his boyfriend's eyes. "No matter happens, we'll always be together and I'll always love you."_

_"Promise?" _

_Blaine answered by pecking Kurt's lips again. "I promise," _

After looking at her new room, which was bigger than her old room in California, Faith went down the stairs to fetch herself a tall glass of milk. She missed her breakfast this morning due to the movers and now her stomach is protesting.

As she turned towards the kitchen, Faith saw her father staring at nothing by the doorway that made her raise her triangular eyebrows, she got them from her father, in question.

"Dad?" She asked.

_"No matter happens, we'll always be together and I'll always love you." _The voice of a young Blaine kept running through Blaine's mind.

_God, I totally forgot it's June 10. Shit! _He cursed inside his mind.

"Dad?" Faith asked again, this time walking towards her father to see what's wrong. Blaine shook his head and turned his gaze to his worrying daughter. "Huh?" He asked, sounding confused.

"Dad, is there something wrong?"

"Uh..." Blaine said, thinking of an answer. "No..." He half-lied. There definitely was something but he didn't think it was wrong. _Damn memory..._

"You look like you remembered something sad." Faith pointed out, gently grabbing her father's hand and massaging its palm.

Blaine lowered his head, a little ashamed for lying at his own daughter. Of course, his daughter would know if he is lying, even half-lying. His daughter was one of hell of a smarty pants for a nine year old. He didn't know where she got it from. Both he and his wife weren't like that when they were kids, but Blaine always believes his daughter is special than the others and that made him feel so proud of her

"Yeah, kiddo. I just remembered a sad memory." He finally gave in.

"What about dad?"

Blaine sighed as he lifted his head to stare at the hazel brown eyes his daughter possessed, silently rejoicing that his daughter got his eyes instead of his wife's grey ones. "Nothing honey, just a memory I want to forget." He reassured her with a pat on her hair.

"Oh okay," Faith answered in a whisper, nodding a little. She understands her father a little too well. She knows his limitations and knows when he doesn't want to go further with their discussion. She always had a special bond with her father than her mother. Probably because her father is not that busy than her mother, though he is a known doctor.

"Dad?"

"Yes kiddo?" Blaine stood up straight and looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"Can we go to the park?" She asked, sounding hopeful. She knows how busy her father is and knows that he is always on-call in case of an emergency.

"There's a park here?" Blaine said in disbelief. His daughter nodded, smiling because her father is quite the oblivious man. It didn't even surprise her one bit that her father didn't even saw the huge park they passed by earlier.

"Yeah, we passed by it on the way." Faith informed him, slightly rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. "So, can we go?" She repeated her question earlier, giving her father the same puppy dog eyes he possessed. Her eyes also have the same effect, you can't say no to them.

"Of course, kiddo." Blaine gave in, ruffling his daughter's curly dark hair. He turned and grabbed hold the door knob, pulling the door open.

"Let's go," He gestured out. Faith silently rejoiced as she went outside, her father right behind her. She knows this is just her father's borrowed time so she'll make the most of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Lima, Ohio – HudsonHummel Residence - June 10, 2012 – Five days after graduation – 5:25 pm**

_Kurt slowly opened his sleepy eyes and saw the light in his room turned off. He stretched his arms a little until he felt a cold breeze past through him, he glanced down and saw his chest naked and his waist draped with his Egyptian cotton blankets. A smile slowly crept on his face remembering how his blanket got there. _

_He turned his head to his left and found his boyfriend, also draped in his blankets and his slightly hairy chest also naked, staring at the ceiling in deep thought. Kurt prompted his elbow and leaned his head on his hand and watched his boyfriend. For a moment, he didn't look like the mischievous boy Kurt loved, but a young man who's worried about something. _

_It was sexy, to Kurt, but it also made him worry. _

_"Blaine, is there something wrong?" He asked in a whisper._

_Blaine turned his head so fast a soft click was heard. He groaned and put his hand on the back of his neck, gently massaging it. Kurt simply smiled at his boyfriend's action, watching with love in his eyes._

_"How long have you been awake?" Blaine asked after the pain in his neck sufficed. _

_Kurt smile grew. "Just long enough to make me start worrying you'll have wrinkles if you keep thinking that seriously." He said in a kidding tone._

_His boyfriend chuckled, moving closer to Kurt and laying his head on his chest. Kurt moved closer as well, resting his head on his boyfriend's curly hair and wrapping an arm around Blaine while the other softly ran through his boyfriend's hair. Being this close to each other always felt nice. It made them feel safe and loved. _

_"What were you thinking about so seriously?" Kurt inquired to break their silent atmosphere. _

_"The stupid envelopes," Blaine answered simply, knowing it meant so much more to both of them. "Thanks to you, I'm panicking as well." _

_"Not my fault,"_

"So your fault,"

_"I thought you said no matter what happens, we'll always be together and you'll always love me? Why are you panicking?"_

_Blaine lifted his head from the countertenor's chest and sighed, looking at Kurt with guilty eyes. "I just feel the same way as you do, Kurt. Scared and nervous. I don't want for us to end. I don't EVER want us to end." _

_"Blaine," Kurt said softly, unwrapping his hand from his boyfriend's hair and cupping one of Blaine's cheeks. "Repeat after me," He ordered. Blaine simply lifted an eyebrow in question but nodded._

_"No matter what happens..."_

_"No matter what happens..." _

_"We'll always be together..."_

_"We'll always be together..."_

_"Forever..."_

_"Forever..."_

_"I love you..."_

_Blaine smiled. "I love you..." And again for the millionth time and a million more times to come, he pressed his lips against Kurt's. To him, this will never get old. _

_They will never grow old of each other. _

_They will grow old together. _

_This Blaine promised, to Kurt and himself, with all his heart. _

_He promised._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And there you have it folks, my new story is officially a go. June 10 plays a very significant role in this story since something huge happened here that broke up Kurt and Blaine back in 2012. What happened will be revealed throughout the next chapters. <strong>

**Now, I've already wrote the first five chapters of this story. So, expect this story to be updated for five consecutive days. Though I think I won't be able to upload on January 1 since it is New Year so...bear with me on that.**

**Thank you so much to those who took the time to read this story, as I say before and as I say now, I owe you my deep gratitude by simply reading my fanfic. **

**Hope you review, alert, and stay tune because I really love this fanfic of mine, besides my WTTWOGF fanfic. :)**

**Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!**

* * *

><p><strong>All my love to Klaine and my fellow Klainebows! <strong>


End file.
